1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering unit support device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering unit of a vehicle is constructed to transmit rotation of a steering wheel to front wheels through a steering shaft, a universal joint, a steering gear mechanism, a steering knuckle, etc. such that the front wheels are directed at an intended steering angle. The steering shaft extends through a steering column concentrically therewith and is rotatably supported thereby, and the steering column is supported on the vehicle body by means of a fixing bracket fixed to a cross member of the vehicle body. The steering unit is equipped with a mechanism for absorbing load produced at the time of collision of the vehicle, as well as a mechanism for absorbing load produced at the time of secondary collision of the steering unit with the driver after the collision.
The steering column is associated with a support device which, in case of collision of the vehicle, allows the steering shaft to be detached from the fixing bracket toward the front of the vehicle body by the load input from the steering wheel side at the time of collision. To stabilize the movement of the steering shaft toward the front of the vehicle body, the support device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-315649 has a direction controlling member provided on a bracket attached to the front side of the vehicle body. In this support device, the direction controlling member restricts lateral and vertical swaying motion of the steering shaft, and in addition, an energy (impact load) absorbing structure so tuned as to produce required load is provided at the mounting section on the front side of the vehicle body.